Apple Of The Eye
by Asphyxiated Lust
Summary: Songfic to Apple Of The Eye by Something With Numbers. Set a few days before hoomecoming... Uhh.. [LashOC] R&R please ]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters/settings you may recognize from Sky High  
**A/N: **The song is Apple of The Eye by Something With Numbers. They're a pretty good band and I was listening to this song and I thought about doing a fanfic... Umm... let me know what you like/ don't like about it. If it sucks really bad, tell me nicely please?

Oh and I also did a little resaerch and Lilith actually means Storm Goddess so.. enjoy_

* * *

_

_Softly and slowly gently in vain  
the window is open its pouring rain  
Thunder and lightning a heated night  
Sneaky intentions but certain delight_

It was a fact that Lilith had always loved storms. Ever since she was a young child, she liked to watch the dark clouds roll in, hear the pitter-patter of rain drops pouring down on the pavement, watch the sudden flashes light up the gloomy sky. She would often climb out of her window onto the roof that hung over the front patio and just sit.

Lilith got tired and stepped inside to slip into something a little less wet. She opened her closet and rummaged around till she found a loose, oversized shirt and pulled it on. As she was about to close her closet door, a short, sleek gray dress caught her eye. Lilith sighed, _'Homecoming in 2 days, and I'm going with the greatest guy ever'_ she thought. She heard a creaking at the window and quickly spun around to see a lanky boy crawling through her half open window. She smiled and rushed over to help pull him through.

"Thanks," He said, wringing his wet stripy shirt.

"Hey! I just cleaned this place!"

The boy smiled down at her. "What?" she asked, referring to the sly look in his eyes. He didn't give her time to react, tackling her and rubbing his dripping wet, floppy, dark hair in her face.

"Stop it, Lash!" she squealed in between giggles.

"Well I take it that this storm is your doing?" He lifted up his head and smiled.

"Maybe," Lilith bit her lip and looked away.

"Haha, right, which means… It's your fault that I got wet in the first place!" With that, Lash started tickling her belly.

"Stop it! Stop! Please!!" she begged, trying to squirm out of her entrapment underneath him.

"Okay," he paused, "Under one condition."

"Hmmm…" she stared into his intense eyes, "Depends what it i-" Lash started tickling her again. "Okay! Okay!! What condition?! Just stop!"

He stopped and Lilith could swear she saw him blush, "A kiss."

He leaned in and his lips brushed hers. Lilith lifted her hands and placed them around his neck. She pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door, Lilith could here her mother call, "School tomorrow, better go to sleep now!"

Lilith broke apart from Lash, "I'm getting ready for bed now!"

Lash stood up and sat on her bed. Lilith followed and sat next to him. He looked downcast so Lilith took his hand. "What's the matter?"

_A lesson to learn failure denied  
Reason uncertain I'm leaving tonight  
Promise refusal deflection degrade  
Bottle desire liquid pain_

"I have to tell you something." Lash looked at her with concern.

_Lay me down I'm listening,_

She let go of his hand and lay down on the bed "What is it?"

"Well this is going to be hard for you to grasp, and I'm really sorry about it, and I really didn't mean for it to turn out this way. It's just, I don't think I can go through with it anymore, I'm just not that type of person, and I really hope you can forg-" Lilith cut him off,

_Tell me now I'm begging  
_

"Stop. You're rambling on, please, just tell me it straight." Lash lay down next to her and rolled onto his side, so he could see her.

"I… Uh… I…" Lilith looked at him and brought her hand up to his lips. "Don't tell me now." She moved her hand away and kissed his lips again.

_Perfect distraction pale flesh  
Silver armor covering death  
Boyish desire needless pain  
Fire is fire light as day_

Lilith stirred when she felt rays of sunlight fall across her face; the birds were chirping noisily. She turned onto her stomach and was about to bury her face in her pillow and catch a few more minutes of sleep when she noticed there was someone else in her bed, watching her. She turned to him.

"Good morning," He smiled at her. She was about to return the greeting when she realized that he wasn't wearing anything except for his boxers. Her breath caught in her throat, as she let out a barely audible "Eeep!" His pale skin seemed even lighter, almost transparent in the morning light. Lash waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Face is up here?" He chuckled as Lilith's face turned the brightest shade of pink when she realized she'd been staring. "Sorry…" she mumbled not wanting to meet his gaze. He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head, leaning in for a light kiss.

_Lay me down I'm listening_

"Oh! I almost forgot, what were you going to tell me?"

Lash frowned and got up, out of bed & pulled on his shirt. "I Uhh… I'm leaving."

"Hmm.. Yeah that's probably a good idea, before mum finds out you were here the night. There'll be hell to pay otherwise" Lilith smiled at him.

"No. Not leaving your house. Leaving town." Lilith's smile faded.

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I.. I just have to go. I was asked to do something, and I stupidly agreed, but now I realize that was foolish and I can't go through with it. When they realize that I'm backing out, they'll come get me, make me pay. And I just can't."

Lilith was on the verge of tears, "But… but you p-p-promised you would take me to Homecoming! I w-w-was l-looking forw-w-ward to it…" She stammered choking back tears; trying to prevent them from appearing, but failing. Lash looked at her, he didn't mean for her to get hurt. But if he stayed, she would get hurt worse.

"I l-l-loved y-you! How c-could you l-l-leave me?!" Dark clouds started to roll in she spoke, thunder boomed over head.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way you won't get hurt!"

"Won't get hurt!! What the hell do you think I'm feeling now?! Ecstatic that you're leaving?!"

_I've already seen a true romance  
And it don't look like that  
Tell me now I'm begging  
I've already seen a true romance  
And it don't look like that_

"I… I'm sorry." Lash looked at her, hurt in his eyes. Lilith ignored his apology, got out of bed and walked over to her closet, pulling on yesterday's clothes. The rain started to pour down heavily.

"I love you" he reached out to her but she pushed him out of the way.

_Give me the right of opinion  
Just give me a go  
Swallow your pride and stop thinking  
Give me a go  
Give me the right of opinion  
Just give me a go  
Swallow your pride and stop thinking  
Give me a go_

Lash suddenly got very annoyed. "Don't you think that maybe, just maybe, I have a good reason for it?"

"Oh yeah?! Go on! I'm listening. Tell me your oh so wonderful reason for leaving me here!"

"I… I can't."

"See?!"

"NO! Why don't you see! I'm doing this so that you'll be safe!" Lash glared at her.

Lilith stormed past him to the window. The water was still pouring down and the lightning & thunder were now almost in time.

_Lay me down I'm listening,  
I've already seen a true romance  
And it don't look like that  
Tell me now I'm begging  
I've already seen a true romance  
And it don't look like that_

Lilith took one last look at him and spoke softly, "I really do love you." She stepped out of her room and jumped off the roof. Lash followed her, trying to keep up with her quick pace. He stopped and stretched out his arms in an attempt to stop her. She quickly whipped her head around as though she had sensed what he was doing. Lilith watched as a bolt of lightning struck a tree in-between Lash and her and fell, obscuring the path for his arms to get her. She turned and ran.

_I've already seen a true romance  
And it don't look like that_

Lash sat up on the bell tower watching as hundreds of students and teachers piled into the school, ready to face certain doom. He watched as his old friend, Speed talked with Penny and Gwen. They seemed to be asking him where Lash was. Speed wouldn't know. Speed didn't know anything. Then a girl in a long, sleek gray dress got off her bus. She was beautiful.

_I've already seen a true romance  
And it don't look like that_

Lash watched her as she, along with the other students, piled into the school. Her face had a weak smile on it as a boy in orange talked animatedly to her, he couldn't see the sadness in her eyes. Lash watched her as she walked up the steps ever so gracefully, oblivious to the fact she was walking into certain doom. He could do nothing but watch.


End file.
